find a love chapter 5
by warrior-rolleigns2017
Summary: chapter 5 Rolleigns's story. Seth adopted a baby girl named Jojo a mere 6 years ago, he is a single and a divorce. until he meet her birth father Roman wanted meet to his daughter. Will they fall in love? the adoptive father and the birth father!


Jojo's mouth fell open in shock, she saw to his dad looked like if knew. "is true, dad?"

Seth nodded "yes, he is your father, sweetie" he smiled.

Jojo said "then he came to remove me and I will not see you again, right?" she began to mourn "please you do not leave me, Daddy!"

Seth and Roman was surprised Jojo said that "not! I will never leave you, I love you and always love you my daughter okay?" Jojo nodded "I hate to see you cry" He wiped Jojo's tears "just Roman came to meet you, Jojo"

"I'm sorry just I was scared... to lost you. I had a bad dream, Dad" Jojo was sad.

Roman sat on chair and he was sad thinking his daughter did not want to no see he.

Seth sighed "no, just dream is a mistake, okay Jojo?" Jojo nodded "well, you want to know to Roman?"

Jojo looked over Roman was sad, she felt bad for Roman, but she believed really Roman wanted to meet she "I'm sorry, just I was confused and scared... okay?"

Roman said "yeah okay... I came not to remove you, just to meet you but you want I go out, okay Jojo." he slowly stood up.

"no!" Jojo said "yeah, I want meet you too, because you are my other dad!"

Seth and Roman were surprised, they could not believe that.

Jojo said "we had fun today" she smiled "I loved that we did together. yes I want meet you too... dad"

Roman began to cry, smiling to look to Jojo. he could not believe that Jojo was accepted for be his dad "Can I hold you... daughter?" Roman asked quietly.

Jojo nodded and stood up into his other dad's embrace. she held on to Roman tightly and Roman rubbed his back gently. this was the first time she had two dads. she smiled.

Seth was happy looking Roman and his daughter hugged. "well.. I make us some dinner okay?"

Roman said "Can I help with anything?"

"no, I think better Jojo and you talk a lot about dad and daughter" Seth smiled "I go to do dinner to we" he went into the kitchen.

.

Roman and Jojo talked about anything.

Roman said "how is you dad? I like know" Roman smiled.

Jojo smiled him back "My dad is the sweetest and kindest person I know, has been a wonderful father to my" looked to Roman "you will be too, dad"

Roman laughed. "I love to show that I am the same as your dad" he smiled. He heard Seth shouted to call 'ready!' "well.. we go to eat, okay Jojo" Jojo nodded. they went into the kitchen.

Roman smiled "It looks so delicious at meals" looked to Seth.

Seth smiled him back "Thank you, Roman, we go to eat"

Roman started eating the dinner Seth had made for them and it was delicious. Seth really was a good cook and everything he made tasted good. They ate breakfast and talked about Jojo's school and anything. they were full.

Jojo said "I can go watch TV, Dad?" looked at his Dad Seth

Seth smiled "You can go watch TV if you want, sweetie"

Jojo smiled him back, went into the living room , she turned on the TV. she goes to couch and did lie down to see TV.

Seth and Roman cleaned up and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"What does you?" Roman asked, interested in Seth.

"I own a CrossFit gym with my buddy Cesaro" Seth replied, confidently.

Roman said very impressed "Is cool! you actually look as if you the muscle" he smiled.

Seth laughed blushing "Thank you, I've recently gotten into CrossFit and I'm addicted." Seth smiled him back

"oh but why you decide to be CrossFit gym? I want know. just curious Seth." Roman said following a smile.

Seth smiled, Roman wanted know about he "because CrossFit is my stress relief so I just enjoy the workout. So what about you?" he wanted know Roman too.

Roman said "well... I quit my work last week, Seth" he looked to Seth's face surprised.

"I'm sorry, Roman. I did no knew. wait.. let me guess. you left your work for meet our daughter?" Seth said.

Roman smiled, Seth was clever "yeah, I'm the bartender"

Seth was surprised "you're the bartender?"

Roman laughed "yes look, I do not like my work Seth"

Seth's eyebrows raised curiously. "I can know why, Roman?"

Roman laughed "okay.. when in college. After I graduated, I got drafted by the NFL but it didn't work out. I wanted to stick around football somehow so... here I am the bartender"

"Wow, that's crazy. You almost became a pro. you are the big man, Roman" Seth said, was impressed to say the least.

Roman laughed "yeah I I'm. well... doesn't matter. I did well my work" said looking Seth. "when my ex's friend came me to say I have daughter.. then I asked my boss. I am free " Roman smiled "I came to see you and our daughter."

Seth blushed "I'm glad for you Roman.. well your family know you have our daughter?"

Roman said "my family no know this but I'll call soon" Seth nodded "our daughter wait we?"

Seth said "yeah, C'mon Roman"

they went into the living room, saw Jojo slept on the sofa. "May I carry our daughter?" Roman asked.

Seth was surprised. "I guess so." Roman swept Jojo up into his arms bridal style and carried her into the stairway and They drove up to Jojo's bedroom. Roman placed her down on the bed with pillows under his head and Seth wrapped her up in the soft blanket that he kept in the bedroom. They drove down.

Seth said "well... we will carry your suitcases to put the other bedroom. you say, Roman?" he smiled.

Roman laughed, smiling him back "yes, go Seth"

.

They grabbing his suitcases and walking to the bedroom. Roman dragging their suitcases on the bed.

Roman turned around but Seth was right in front of him, his eyes with lust and his lips parted like he was waiting for a kiss and Roman couldn't think properly anymore. Roman licked his suddenly dry lips. "What are you doing, Seth?"

"I think you if you know, Roman" Seth looked at his eyes, then his lips and back up to his eyes.

Roman groaned and Seth leaned in and kissed him slowly and passionately. He put his hands on Seth's neck. That was his first kiss to a man, he kissed him back. he felt so good.

and passionately. he kissed him back.

Seth kissed him with everything he had, his hands running down Roman's body. Down his back, across his waist and even Roman's ass. he grabbed Roman's ass.

Roman broke the kiss and licked his neck. They pulled apart panting and looked in each others eyes. still he felt Seth's hands grabbing her ass. "you like my ass, Seth?" Roman laughed.

Seth blushed "yes... well... you like me? you know" he asked hopefully.

Roman smiled "Yes, I like you." Roman said as he hesitantly put his hand on Seth's cheek. "but you remember that I said we must know better?"

Seth groaned "already we know. please more a kiss, Roman" he licked his suddenly dry lips.

Roman laughed. "sure Seth" He gave him a grin and then kissed him softly. Roman attempted to pull away but Seth pulled him back in immediately, deepening the kiss. Roman smiled against his lips and Seth tilted his head more to deepen to kiss. He poked his tongue out and licked Seth's bottom lip. Seth immediately brought his tongue into the kiss as well and soon enough, their tongues were rolling off each other.

They started to moan into each others mouths and Seth placed his hands of Roman's back and pulled him even closer, their chest pressed against each other.

They felt a spark, the kiss was passionate but hungry at the same time. as if they had been waiting for a long time to kiss each other.

Roman never felt well kiss women but now he felt incredible kiss a man. They hesitantly broke the kiss for much-needed air.

"well, you wanna more kiss, Roman?" Seth asked even though he was out of breath.

"yes!" was the only thing that Roman could say. He grabbed Seth by the cheeks and pulled him forward for another passionate kiss.


End file.
